Birthday Surprises
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Amara wants to give her boyfriend, Andou Daisuke, a nice birthday. She just hope that it goes well and he will enjoy it. DiexOC


I do not own Dir en grey in anyway, shape or form. I do own Amara Volkova and I have copyright on her!

Today was turning out way better than Die had imagined. In the morning, he woke up to see that his girlfriend, Amara, already left for work which depressed him a little but she left him a note saying "Happy Birthday" and that she loved him. She also wrote down that she had something special planned for him when he got home. Die left for practice after he grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out the door. The drive to the studio was quick and there weren't that many people on the road.

When Die arrived at the studio, he greeted Kyo and Toshiya who were already warming up. Die sat down on the couch the got out his guitar. While he was tuning his guitar, he noticed that Kaoru and Shinya walked into the room. Kaoru was carrying a six pack of beer while Shinya had a cake. A smile spread across Die's face as his friends began to sing "Happy Birthday" to him. Throughout the practice, they had cake as well as the Heiniken that Kaoru brought. When it was nearing the end of practice, the band gave Die his presents. Most of the presents were accessories for his guitar. Die was getting ready to leave and placing his guitar in it's case.

"So, Die, what are you doing with Amara tonight?"Toshiya asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm not sure,"Die replied with a small laugh,"Amara is always full of surprises when it comes to my birthday."  
"Well, have "fun" with her tonight,"Toshiya laughed as he walked away.

Die smirked while shaking his head. He grabbed his guitar case and headed out of the studio towards his car. Die took out his cellphone and texted Amara saying that he was going to be home soon. Die placed his guitar case into the back seat then climbed onto the driver's side. He made his way home, seeing that it was beginning to snow which made him smile. He arrived to the apartment complex and parked in his usual spot. He grabbed his case then climbed the stairs. He unlocked the door then walked in to see that dinner was on the table and Amara was pouring wine into a couple glasses. She looked up to see him, making her smile.

"Welcome home, Die,"Amara said walking up to him.

"Konnichiwa, watashi ai,"Die replied smiling as he placed his case on the ground.

Amara embraced him close and kissed his lips softly. Die kissed her back just as soft. He pulled away to look into her hazel eyes.

"How was practice?"Amara asked smiling while rubbing his arms.

"Great, the guys surprised me with a cake and Kaoru brought beer,"Die said smirking.

Amara chuckled and shook her head slowly,"Of course."

Die laughed a little at her reaction and stroked her short, red hair back,"What did you make for dinner, love?"

"I made lasanga from scratch, salad and garlic bread,"Amara said.

"Mmm, sounds great,"Die said kissing her forehead.

"Go ahead and wash up while I mix up the salad,"Amara said smiling.

"Hai,"Die replied with a small nod.

He kissed her softly and headed towards their bedroom, deciding to take a quick shower. He stripped out of his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the water then stepped in feeling the hot water relax his tense muscles.  
Amara heard the shower making her smile. She began to cut some mushrooms into the salad. After a bit, Die came out to see that everything was on the table and Amara was in the living room, looking over forms for work. Amara looked up when he entered the room. She closed her folder then stood up.

"Enjoy your shower?"Amara asked with a smile.  
"Hai, very much so,"Die said bringing her into his arms.

Amara ran her fingers through his damp hair, taking in his intoxicating scent. Die kissed the top of her head. After they hugged, they both sat down for dinner. Amara noticed that Die enjoyed it, making her smile on the inside and made her heart fly. She wanted to give Die a nice birthday and to make him feel special. When they finished dinner, Amara cleaned as Die helped her even though Amara told him not to worry about it. Amara placed the last dish in the dishwasher only to feel Die wrap his arms around her. She giggled as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"You know I'm supposed to do that to you,"Amara said with a smirk in her voice.

"Yeah but I feel like doing,"Die said laughing a little.

"Oh, no, no,"Amara replied turning to him and grabbed his hand,"I won't let you."  
She led him towards the bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Die smirked at her as she began to kiss him. She pushed him against the soft sheets only to straddle him. She began to place soft kisses starting from his jaw to down his neck. Amara's fingers ran through his hair as she kissed along his collarbone. Die couldn't help but groan a little as he felt Amara's fingers begin to undo his belt buckle.

His hands ran up her shirt to undo her bra making her gasp. Amara sat up and removed her shirt as did Die. Amara trailed her kisses down his chest still removing his pants and boxers slowly. Amara then threw the clothes aside then looked up at Die. She smirked and lightly touched his member. As she continued stroking him, he grew harder from her touch. He bucked his hips when Amara's tongue ran along his shaft. Amara smirked then took him in her mouth. Die gripped the sheets, turning his head to the side as sweat formed on his body. His climax began to build faster and faster. He let out a deep throated moan as he came.

Amara returned to his face only to press her lips against his. Die ran his tongue along her bottom lip letting her know he wanted entrance. Amara parted her lips to feel his tongue dart into her mouth. Die rubbed his tongue against hers while he hooked his fingers around her skirt and panties, pulling them down. Amara removed the rest of her clothing for him then looked back at him. Die ran his hands up her arms as he gazed at her with longing. Amara leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I love you, Die-sama..."Amara whispered.

"I love you too,"Die said placing a peck on her lips.

Amara smiled and lowered herself onto him slowly. She shuddered slightly of him being inside her. Amara slowly began to move up and down while looking into Die's eyes. Die placed his hands on her hips, helping her move. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling a lot. Sweat began to fall from their bodies as they were reaching their climaxes. Amara let out short whimpers when she felt she was close. Die's nails dug into her his as she began to move faster. Amara bit her lip as she cried his name out in pleasure.

"Di-Die! Die!"Amara screamed.

"Amara,"Die grunted nearing his climax.

He released his seed deep into her. Amara layed her head on his chest trying to catch her breath. Die stroked her hair back, still feeling his heart race a million miles a minute. Amara stroked his cheek while placing butterfly kisses on his neck. Die placed his head on hers making her smile.

"Was that a good birthday present?"Amara asked looking at him.

"Hai..."Die said kissing her forehead,"But now I'm ready to take over."

Amara was confused but she felt him roll them over so that he was on top now. Amara smiled as did Die. Die bent down and kissed her lips. Amara kissed while as she ran her hands up his arms. Die pulled away a little to stare into her honey eyes. Amara stroked his hair away from his face.

"Happy Birthday, Die,"Amara said smiling a little.

"Arigato, ai,"Die said bringing her into his arms.


End file.
